


The Baker

by Singing_Violin



Series: Singing Violin's J/C drabbles [26]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Violin/pseuds/Singing_Violin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mmm, cookies. But who baked them? Naomi wants to know. Double drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Baker

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Star Trek characters and universe are not mine.

The young girl beamed up at the Talaxian, her mouth covered in chocolate. "These are the best cookies I've ever tasted, Mister Neelix!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, uh, well, I'm glad you like them, dear," he answered uneasily.

Naomi frowned, obviously contemplating something very important. "But my mother says your cooking is very bad," she recalled. "Are you _sure_ you baked these?"

"Well, uh," Neelix replied, incapable of continually lying to such a cute child, "to tell the truth, they were a gift from the captain."

The tot's eyes widened. "But Mister Chakotay says that the captain shouldn't be allowed near ingredients, that she ruins everything!"

Neelix shrugged. "Maybe she can only make desserts."

Just then, the commander appeared, having overheard the conversation. "Actually," he admitted, sounding rather annoyed, " _I_ baked them. I have no idea why the captain gave them away. She said she liked them."

"She _did_ like them, too much in fact!" came a voice behind him. "I couldn't eat them all; I'd gain so much weight I'd have to replicate new uniforms! Besides, I believe in sharing."

He sighed. "Just so long as you don't share _everything_ I give you."

She chuckled. "I wouldn't dream of it!"


End file.
